lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Peaches Christ
Peaches Christ (stage name for Joshua Grannell) is a San Francisco underground drag performer, emcee, filmmaker, and actor. Christ currently resides in San Francisco where her Backlash Production Company and Midnight Mass movie series are based. Her Midnight Mass road-show and Short Film Retrospective have been on tour and appeared in Seattle, Berkeley, New York City, Brussels, Belgium, and Lausanne, Switzerland. On 7 September 2007, the San Francisco de Young Museum hosted a "Decade of Peaches Christ Retrospective" called Cattychism featuring artistic contributions inspired by Christ. The event included ten years of costume design by long-time collaborator Tria Connell and ten years of graphic design by artist Chris Hatfield. Midnight Mass Midnight Mass is a popular San Francisco midnight movie event series begun in the summer of 1998. The elaborate pre-show stage productions, guest stars, and drag spectacles continue to draw sell-out crowds. Special guest stars have included Mink Stole, Tura Satana, Mary Woronov, Erica Gavin, and Cassandra Peterson, who portrays Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. The 10th Annual Season of Midnight Mass (summer of 2007) featured a stage-show with John Waters. Stage and screen The 2007 season of Christ's Midnight Mass stage-show was filmed for a national television show airing on the HDnet Movie Channel executive produced by Mark Cuban. The six-part series is titled Midnight Mass with your Hostess Peaches Christ. Thirty minute episodes centered around Christ and Midnight Mass and preceded uninterrupted televised high-definition screenings of Peaches' favorite films. Christ has also appeared on other television productions, including VH1’s Totally Gay!, AMC’s Movies That Shook the World: Pink Flamingos, and IFC’s Cult Movie pilot. Christ stars in a number of short films written and directed by her alter-ego Joshua Grannell. Three of these, which make up the “Tran-ilogy of Terror," reverently tip their hats to horror classics and include the titles Season of the Troll, A Nightmare On Castro Street, and Whatever Happened to Peaches Christ?. Grannell’s fourth short film, Grindhouse, is a gore comedy currently being developed into a feature-length film (with a new title) to be shot in the Bay Area. Christ often tours with her short film collection and presents it as part of "An Evening With Peaches Christ". It is a multi-media show that includes live singing, and the screening of her short films. Christ tells stories and shares behind-the-scenes anecdotes throughout the program, closing with an audience Q&A. "An Evening With Peaches Christ" has been performed at film festivals, movie theatres, and on University campuses. Peaches appears in numerous other films as well, including Spin the Bottle, a "drag-umentary" send-up of Madonna: Truth or Dare chronicling life behind the scenes at Midnight Mass. The film was penned by Grannell and directed by San Francisco filmmaker Scott Boswell. Peaches Christ co-produces the San Francisco Underground Short Film Festival with performance artist and musician Vinsantos. The fest is designed to showcase talented and overlooked Bay Area Filmmakers. In 2005, Peaches released her debut CD single "Idol Worship". Peaches continues to appear on the Trannyshack stage where she got her start in 1996. Christ regularly guest emcees the show, substituting for hostess Heklina. External links * official website * Peaches Christ on My Space * Peaches Christ on You Tube * [http://www.hd.net/ HDnet's Midnight Mass With Your Hostess Peaches Christ] Press links * GIANT Peaches Interview: The Evening Class * SF Chronicle: A Decade Of Drag * SF Bay Guardian Cover Story: Midnight Specialists * SF Chronicle: A Unique Place of Extreme Behavior * Time Out NY: Mass Appeal * Xpress Magazine: Christ on the Rise * Gay.com: Dating Advice * SFist: Peaches Christ Interview * Bay Times: Peaches Christ DVD Review * SF Chronicle: Behind the Curtain at Trannyshack * Left Coast Magazine: Peaches Christ Interview * SF Bay Guardian: Peaches Christ Interview Category:Drag queens Category:Culture of San Francisco, California Category:Comedians Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:Transgender and transsexual people Category:People from California